British Cuisine
by badly-knitted
Summary: They're on vacation; why shouldn't they indulge themselves with the local foods? Set after the manga.


**Title:** British Cuisine

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** They're on vacation; why shouldn't they indulge themselves with the local foods?

**Written For:** The dw100 prompt 'Chips'.

**Word Count:** 820

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"I'm starving," Dee said as he and Ryo strolled along the waterfront. "Breakfast was forever ago."

"Mm, I could do with something to eat too," Ryo agreed. All the walking they'd been doing really worked up an appetite. "We could find a café for a meal, we passed quite a few on our way down here, or if you prefer, we could get something to go and eat it out here." There were plenty of seats arranged facing the beach so tourists could sit and admire the beautiful view across the bay.

"Takeout," Dee decided. "Burgers or something. I don't feel like sittin' indoors, not on a day like this."

"I haven't seen a MacDonald's but there's a chip shop just across the street."

"A what?" Dee followed his lover's pointing finger to where a sign on a shop front read 'Fred's Fish and Chips'.

"French fries, in case you're wondering." There was a teasing smile on Ryo's lips.

Dee gave his partner a withering look. "I do know what chips are." Taking Ryo's hand, he made a beeline towards the shop, sauntering across a road almost devoid of moving traffic; this little coastal town was surprisingly quiet and nobody seemed to be in much of a hurry.

There were a handful of people already at the chip shop counter waiting to be served so Dee and Ryo joined the end of the short queue, looking at the menu board on the wall, both of them eventually opting for haddock and chips.

"Large or small?" the man behind the counter asked genially when it was their turn.

"Large please," Ryo replied, setting a couple of bottles of orange juice from the cooler on the countertop.

Dee dug out his wallet as their order was packed to go and handed across in a carrier bag. "My turn to pay."

Ryo wasn't about to object.

Five minutes later, they were back across the road, looking for a vacant bench to sit on. It seemed as though everybody else had decided to eat their lunch outdoors as well, so with a shrug, Ryo led the way down a sloping concrete ramp and onto the beach, where they settled comfortably with their backs against a weathered wooden breakwater and opened their takeaway boxes.

The fish was moist and flaky, the batter crisp, and the chips were fat and fluffy, golden brown with a few burned bits here and there. They were obviously related to French fries, but in Dee's opinion, a different species. Fries were long, thin, and crispier, while these were fat, some short and some long, others funny shapes.

"Chips," Dee said, studying one before biting into it as if it was the rarest of delicacies. "How come nobody makes fries like this back home?"

"Search me," Ryo replied, shoving another chip in his mouth and warily eyeing a couple of seagulls that had landed nearby, looking for a handout. "They're really good." Hot too. He'd already burned his mouth several times.

"Yeah. I'd eat like this every day if I lived in Britain."

"You'd get tired of it eventually. Plus it wouldn't be the healthiest diet."

"I suppose, but we're gettin' chips at least twice a week while we're here."

"We are?" Ryo threw an amused look his lover's way.

"Yep! We're on vacation; we can eat more healthily when we get home, but for now… I can't see the point of comin' all the way to England and not makin' the most of the local cuisine."

"Can't argue with that," Ryo agreed, finishing his fish and turning his attention to the remaining chips that had been lurking underneath, staying hot.

"Fine dining British style," Dee joked, finishing his meal and leaning back comfortably, too stuffed for the moment to even think about moving. He picked up his juice bottle and sipped from it, listening to the waves splashing against the beach and the gulls squawking and squabbling over scraps. "This is how all vacations should be."

Finishing his last chip, Ryo set his empty box back in the bag with Dee's to be thrown away when they decided to move. There was no need to rush.

"I almost wish we could come here every year; there's so much to see and do."

Dee nodded. "And eat."

"That too. What d'you want to do this afternoon?"

"Right now, nothin', just sit here with you, relaxin' and enjoyin' the sun."

Dee shifted, draping his arm around his lover's shoulders, so that Ryo was leaning against him, pleasantly warm and drowsy, sheltered from the brisk breeze.

Ryo smiled and closed his eyes. Dee was right; good food, good weather, and the man he loved beside him… This was perfect. He wouldn't mind if they stayed right here like this for the rest of the day. After all, unwinding far away from the stresses of their regular lives was what vacations were all about.

.

The End


End file.
